Ninja on a Plane! And other disasters
by Kitra
Summary: Follow the adventures of Team 7 as they face...no food, an Anime Convention, Fangirls and more!
1. Good job Naruto No Food

The ninja gripped the thin birch scroll in his hand. His eyes burned with a passion to complete this new assignment at…..Record Time! He clenched his teeth and glared at Sasuke.

_I will beat him this time. I'm stronger than he thinks. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The best ninja in the village!_

Sasuke glared straight back, adjusting his Kusanagi sword on his back and looking behind him for any signs of Kakashi. Sakura did the same and sighed.

"You guys do realize he isn't coming any time soon, right?" Sakura took a seat on the bridge guiderail. She rummaged through her backpack for something, anything, to keep those two from eating eachother alive. She set aside a small blue container of soldier pills that Lady Tsunade had instructed her to hang onto for any circumstances. Who knows how long they could be without food? There's no telling.

"Heh, I know. I'm just excited. I mean, it's been 3 years since Squad 7 had a mission." Naruto fidgeted in his shoes. Man, these things were uncomfortable today.

Sasuke smirked. Tis was true. After finally banishing Itachi to his own Tsukiyomi and killing him in the real world, Sasuke had resolved to return to the Leaf. Once finished with taking a loyalty oath to the village, he was welcomed once again as a Genin.

"Yeah, and it's still hard to believe **Sakura **outranks me." Sasuke took Sakura's lead and also sat on the guardrail, a good distance from Sakura first though.

"Oh but Sasuke, you'll be Chuunin in no time!" She smiled, not catching Sasuke's sarcasm.

"Hmph." Naruto sifted through his backpack for the instant ramen he was sure he packed.

He tried to pull a pair of pants out from the bottom that were protecting the food. The pants flew out with a hard tug, along with all the food…and the ramen…

"Noooooo!!!!" Naruto grabbed at them from over the guardrail. He felt the goodness of ramen slip between his fingers.

"Dammit…" Naruto sat on the bridge, loathing his gracefulness.


	2. Food gone, sensei here

Sasuke stared blankly at the food being swept away from the river current.

"Nice work Naruto." He emphasized the word "Naruto" with a cynical snicker at the end.

"Aww, shut up Sasuke." Naruto glowered and wallowed in his embarrassment.

_Some ninja I am…I cant even keep the freakin food in the bag…_

"Don't worry about it Naruto…" A figure poofed and appeared in front of the three ninja.

"You're late! Again!" Sakura and Naruto leapt up and pointed accusing fingers at their sensei.

"Hehe…oops?" Kakashi smiled, taking count of the three ninja and raising a brow at Naruto's empty backpack.

"I see we all have our empty bags…" Kakashi took Naruto's bag and turned it upside down. "Collecting something and using this to hold it?"

"I don't want to talk about it…" Naruto took one final angst moment before turning back to himself.

"Well then, glad you're all here. This should be interesting. Welcome back, Sasuke. Sorry I missed the ceremony last week, I was at the KIA stone for the annual remembrance ceremony." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out three headsets.

"Alright, these are all for you, I had to get new ones after Naruto's destruction of mine through..yelling." Kakashi handed a headset to each of the ninja.

"But don't put them on yet, we need to set a course first." Kakashi pulled out a map and layed it across the center of the bridge. The map was blank at first but with a quick twist of chakra to the center of the map, information appeared.

"Have you guys ever heard of a plane?"


	3. The plane D:

"A plane, Kaka-sensei?" Sakura questioned her teacher. Plane…the word sounded crazy.

"Is it food?" Naruto etched his fingers over the map, looking for the word plane. His eyes settled on a landmark..or something that said "Kohonagure Plane Depot".

"No Naruto, its not food, idiot." Sasuke almost wanted to ask his sensei what it was….for he didn't know either.

"Yeah a plane Sakura. No it's not food. It's a form of transportation." Kakashi pointed at the airport insignia.

"Why would we need transportation? We're ninja aren't we?" Sasuke took a seat on the opposite side of the map, looking at the marking Kakashi was pointing to.

"Well, this isn't one of those, let's run 50 miles and not die kind of missions. It's more of a 'Let's ride 600 miles and not die' kind of mission' Fang Country isn't exactly a walk in the park you know" Kakashi flipped the map over and revealed another side. This one had a wooden aircraft painted on it.

"So….how do we get to this…plane?" Naruto studied the painting, noting the wings and strange other parts.

"It's not to far away, a few miles. Should take just a few minutes." Kakashi folded up the map and stuffed it back into his vest pocket next to his summoning scroll.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto pointed off towards nowhere in particular.

"Wrong way…" Sasuke and Sakura were already following Kakashi deep into the woods. Naruto quickly turned and burst chakra to catch up.

The ninja flew through the trees, leaving no signs of their departure behind.

"Almost there…right up ahead." Kakashi pointed to a clearing about 90 feet away

The four ninja landed on the ground and approached the building. A large wooden aircraft was just pulling into the building.

Kakashi walked into the building, as did his students. A large hefty man at the desk greeted Kakashi.

"Ah! Ninja! Interested in the use of one of our vehicles?"

Kakashi nodded and the man motioned for them to follow him. They were led into a large open room where three of the wooden vehicles were stationed.

"Finest in the land, and free to shinobi use." The man showed them over to a smaller aircraft.

"Alright, we need to get to Fang Country. Mission there." Kakashi handed the man a slip of paper from Tsunade.

"No problem. The pilot is already inside this one here, just got back from a past flight."

Kakashi thanked the man and ushered the ninja into the aircraft.

"Okay, everyone pick a seat and stay in it. That means you Naruto." Kakashi took a back seat and set his bag down.

"Ahh Sasuke took my seat!" Naruto pointed a finger at Sasuke. "Sakura, make him move!"

"Sorry Naruto, can't hear you." Sakura found her way to the seat behind Sasuke. She put her bags in a compartment above her.

"Hmph…" Naruto took the seat in front of Kakashi and set his bags down in the seat next to him.


	4. It flies D:

"Okay, we're about ready to take off. Is every settled?" The pilot looked in the back to make sure the ninja weren't killing eachother.

"Yup, all set." Kakashi said back to the pilot. He sat back in his seat and pulled his headband over both his eyes.

"Alright, starting up." The pilot pulled a few knobs and buttons and the engine began to rev.

"Whoa…that's weird. Hey Kakashi-sensei, how do these things work exactly?" Naruto turned back to a sleeping Kakashi.

"Ahh…you're no help." Naruto looked over to his teammates, who were equally as startled. Sakura looked out the window at the moving ground and Sasuke refused to look up at all.

Suddenly, the plane tipped back and rose…

"Jesus Christ! THIS THING FLIES!?!?" Naruto almost ran out of the door.

"Please remain calm, and remain seated. This is all procedure." The pilot calmed the orange ninja and set the steering wheel back to bring them higher.

The plane rose higher and higher and finally settled on a height, leveling out and smoothing in flight.

By now, Naruto was calmer, though still weary. Sasuke took out a notebook from his bag and doodled in it. Sakura was sleeping at this point.

3 hours into flight, all the ninja were asleep.

A rumbling shafted in the turbines of the plane, a chakra vortex formed ahead.

"What is tha…." The pilot wasn't able to finish, the vortex demolished the plane and ripped the ninja into a new zone. Though, they were still asleep, they would wake to a nightmare.


	5. The clone Naruto

The four ninja drifted through the space rip and amazingly enough, stayed asleep. The pressure of the chakra and other energy rushing through the vortex was enough to keep the thoughts and such of the ninja suppressed.

With a sudden shift in speed, the ninja were shot through an opening in the rip and deposited into a new realm.

The plane thrust forwards with smoother and quieter force than before.

Wait…The plane?

Many of the passengers on the plane were fast asleep, some not. Squad 7 found themselves in a new realm, on a new plane. A metal plane at that. And there were lots more people.

Naruto was settled in a plush seat by the window, his bag non-existant. Kakashi was leaning back on the seat behind Naruto, his headband still over his eyes. Sasuke was now asleep, his notebook on his lap.

Sakura on the otherhand, was awake. Though still confused, she was conscious and staring out the window at the clouds below. She felt around for her bag in the upper compartment. It wasn't there….

She looked around and noticed many people sitting on the plane. There weren't people here before…

Sakura finally decided that she was still asleep and sat back, closing her eyes once again.

Several minutes later, Naruto woke up and found himself face to face with a clone of himself.

"Whoa!" He almost fell out of his chair.

_Was I cloning in my sleep? _

"Ello Naruto." The clone said.

_Wait, no it's just a transformation jutsu. Not the best either…must be someone playing a trick on me…_

This "clone" had longer spiky hair than the real Naruto, and mismatched whiskers, though his eyes were the right color. He seemed to have Kyuubi's eyes.

"Naruto stop bothering the other Naruto!" A Tenten whispered over to her friend. She poked the clone Naruto with her makeshift spear to get him to sit back down.

She whispered over to the real Naruto. "Hey you guys going to Anime Boston too?"

"Uh…what?" Naruto wondered if someone slipped him something earlier in his breakfast.

"You know, the con? There's like 6 other cosplayers here besides you 4 and us." The other Naruto popped back over the seat and looked at Naruto.

"Is that in Fang Country?"

The two cosplayers laughed. "Nooo, it's in Boston. That's where this plane is headed."


	6. The Kyuubi explains

Sasuke opened his eyes and finished up his drawing…though it was more scribble than drawing at this point in flight and he was still drowsy and disoriented. He scribbled a swirl on a picture of a random Uchiha. Another line and the picture was done. A very poor representation of Uchiha Itachi, floating around in his own genjutsu. Sasuke sneered at the drawing and snapped the book shut. He saw Naruto with that naturally confused look on his face.

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" At the angle Sasuke was sitting in, he could not see the two cosplayers harassing his rival.

"Uhh.." Naruto slowly turned his head to Sasuke. "It's hard to explain."

Sasuke rose from his seat and stuck his notebook in the crack between his seat and the one next to it. His sharingan eye was inactive but he already knew something was up. He walked over to Naruto, only to be surprised by a poor transformation jutsu and a Tenten.

"Hmm, Naruto. You're cloning and transformation technique still needs lots of refinement. Plus, that one has your old outfit, the ridiculous pure orange one." Sasuke took a seat two spots away from Naruto.

"But, Sasuke these aren't my clones. I didn't do anything!" He whispered over to Sasuke.

"Hmph…I'm probably still sleeping…" Sasuke sat back in his seat and stared at the ceiling.

Naruto reached over and smacked Sasuke upside the head.

"Ow, Naruto. Don't touch me." Sasuke rubbed the bump on his head. He moved his Kusanagi and lied it aside him.

"Ooooo Sasuke-kuuunnnn!!" The Tenten practically leapt at Sasuke. She took the seat between him and Naruto. "Your cosplay is aaaawesome!"

Sasuke almost screamed.

"Tenten what on earth is wrrrronnngg with you!?"

"Sasuke, I told you it's hard to explain. These aren't the actual ninja we know. These are 'cosplayers' or something. They dress up as us to go to special festivals with other people like them." Naruto looked over Tenten's head and tried to explain the situation to Sasuke.

"Um, sure that makes sense." Sasuke turned his attention to Tenten. "Sorry about that. Are there any other of you cosplayers here on the plane?"

Tenten smirked and pointed ahead to the front of the plane. "We have a Neji, a Kakashi, an Orochimaru aaaand a Kyuubi."

Naruto almost jumped. "Yoouu haaaa..ve a Kyuubi? The Kyuubi?"

"Well not the real Kyuubi of course, but he's got a really awesome costume." Tenten jabbed someone with her spear by accident. "oops, sorry."

"Hmm…" Naruto looked inside himself to understand the situation. He went to Kyuubi for guidance.

"Naruto….it would seem you and your comrades have traveled through a chakra hole…transporting you to another realm, or world, whatever you want to call it. Now, you're wasting my time. Begone!" The Kyuubi roared and banished Naruto from the depths of his prison and sent him back to the state he was in.

"Hey Sasuke, I finally understand it. Come here for a second." Sasuke leaned over to listen to Naruto.

While Naruto explained what was happening, Kakashi was just waking up from his nap.

"I see someone slipped me something in my milk this morning…." Kakashi pulled his headband back up and slid one half of it over his mismatch eye.


	7. Waking up and Sakura

"Ah! Kaka-sensei!" Naruto and Sasuke chorused as they saw that their teacher was awake.

"Hmm? What have you guys done to the plane?" Kakashi looked around at numerous other people, easily civilian in nature. He raised a brow at the poor henge'd Naruto and Tenten. "Those….arent ninja are they?"

"Nope, these are…" Sasuke looked to Naruto for the word. Naruto whispered it in his ear and Sasuke finished his sentence. "..'cosplayers' They imitate a favorite character and go to some kind of gathering."

"Odd….what village are you two from?" Kakashi looked at the two cosplayers questioningly.

"Uh…we're from Florida…does that count?" The Naruto gave the ninja a strange look

"….Flor..ida? Must be a non-shinobi area. Like the Land of Waves way back." Kakashi studied the cosplayers for chakra, bloodline, anything. "Hmm…"

Naruto hopped the seat and went over to Sakura, who was still sleeping.

"Wow, she can sleep through a lot for a girl." Naruto poked Sakura's shoulder in an attempt to wake her without her hurting him in return. "Eh, Sakura wake up. You gotta see this!"

Sasuke looked over his seat and sighed. "Naruto, you have to be a little more aggressive. I mean, she slept for a loooong time when I….knocked her out."

Naruto scowled at Sasuke and returned to poking Sakura, this time harder and more often.

At one point, he lost his patience and decided on a new form of waking her up.

More poking….or maybe something else.

"Dammit Sakura! Wake up you have to see this!" Naruto almost screamed into her ear.

Sakura sat up with a start and landed a punch square in Naruto's stomach.

"Never do that again idiot!" Sakura stood up and stretched. She walked around a bit before finally sitting in Naruto's second seat next to Sasuke.

"So you were awake before me huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored her and stared straight up at the cosplayer Naruto's face.

"Wow Naruto, your henge is terrible. I would have thought you had mastered the academy arts by now!" Sakura felt an impulse to punch Naruto again.

"Sssaakura-chan. That's not me, or Sasuke, or Kaka-sensei." Naruto was holding his stomach with one hand and using the other to stabilize himself. He readjusted his headband on his forehead and took the seat to the left of Sakura.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed again and turned to Sakura. "These are 'cosplayers', they are not shinobi whatsoever. They dress as a favorite character, and go to planned gatherings with other fans of their type."

"That's a bit creepy might I add." Kakashi stepped forwards and took the seat to the right of Sasuke. "I mean, why not be their own ninja?"

"Because my roleplay character is too difficult to make a costume with and no one would recognize him." The cosplayer Naruto piped in.

Kakashi and Sasuke sighed at the same time and sat back in their seats.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But Kakashi-sensei does have a point. But so do you, other Naruto." Sakura used her 'amazing' sense of mind to figure it out.

"Where is this plane heading then if this isn't the 'real world'?" Sakura leaned forwards in question.

"Boston. We're going to be attending Anime Boston." The Tenten took off her headphones to her i-pod and lie them on her lap.


	8. A quick stop in Connecticut

_This is your captain speaking. We'll be making a short 2 hour stop at Connecticut's air hanger in order to refuel. We will arrive there shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts and put in earplugs if needed. Have a nice day!_

"Connecticut now? Where is that?" Naruto plugged in his seatbelt as the announcer had instructed.

"It's a state away from where Boston is. This means we only have another 30 minutes after the plane refuels to get to Boston. That's good, trust me." The Tenten placed her i-pod back into her bag and fastened in her seat belt. The rest of the people on the plane did the same.

Sasuke and Kakashi were the only ones who did not put their seatbelts on. They sent a steady stream of chakra to their hands and feet and stuck to the seats.

"Dude, you HAVE to put on your seatbelt. You could fall out!" The Naruto looked back to see the two ninja seatbeltless.

"Don't worry. We've done this plenty of times." Kakashi assured the cosplayer.

"Whatever, don't say I didn't warn you!" The Naruto's voice was drowned out through the roar of the engine bringing the plane downwards.

The plane rumbled and skid as it traveled down the airstrip, gripping the surface and sliding to a gentle stop.

The cosplayer Naruto looked at Kakashi and Sasuke in astonishment.

"That was awesome! You didn't even fall out of your seat a little bit! That's some serious upper arm strength."

"Uh well, it's really basic actually. I learned this as a genin." Sasuke almost laughed at the cosplayer.

"Aaaand you guys are serious good roleplayers. You stay in character all the time! That's awesome, I've never seen cosplayers at dedicated as you. What other cons have you gone to?"

"This…is our first…" Kakashi felt his chakra loosen and his joints pop as he relaxed.

"Seriously? You guys have the best costumes I've ever seen though!" The Naruto almost had a stroke. He took a heavy breath and settled back in his seat. "Oh hey, we're here."


	9. Challenging Sensei and the Smaller One

The people on the plane quickly filed out of the plane, leaving luggage behind.

"Hey you guys want to come with our group? We have to collect the others but you can tag along if you want." The Tenten took her bag and put it around her shoulders.

"Uh..guys you want to? We can just sleep if you want." Kakashi asked his students.

"Yeah lets go! I want to explore this new place!" Naruto rushed to the front of the plane and flew out the door.

"I guess we're going then…." Kakashi slowly made his way to the front of the plane, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was clinging to Sasuke as usual.

Once outside, the Tenten pulled several people dressed up as ninja from the crowd. A very short Kakashi yawned and took a spray bottle out from his pack. He sprayed his 'hair' and tried to fluff it enough to make it stick up. An Orochimaru cosplayer stretched his arm and took a once over of Team 7's 'cosplayers'. Neji made his way to the front, nearly falling over with all the energy he packed in from the several Red Bull consumed in the last 20 minutes.

"Hold on, one more." Tenten pushed through the crowd and disappeared.

"Whoa! Kaka-sensei, there's a mini version of you!" Naruto pointed directly at the smaller Kakashi.

"Yes, I see that Naruto."

The smaller Kakashi yawned and looked up at his much bigger version. "Hey cool, another Kakashi. Nice cosplay. Mine'd be better but I spent a lot of my funds towards my Mangekyou contact."

"There's a type of temporary eye that looks like the Sharingan? How strange…" Kakashi examined the boy's plastic contact. "Mine's better I bet." Kakashi smirked, challenging the small cosplayer.

"Yeah? Doubt it. This one alone cost me $300. Let's see yours." The smaller Kakashi led himself in a one-sided competition.

"Heh, suit yourself." Kakashi pulled up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye. The eye shimmered and spun once to activate itself.

The smaller Kakashi gave a look of defeat, gazing at the eye with innate fascination.

"Wow, that's things really high tech. Where'd you get it?"

Kakashi paused a moment to pick the right words to use. "An old friend gave it to me."

The smaller Kakashi laughed. "Heh, okay. Maybe I'll go get one of those from my friend. He's an Obito cosplayer ya know."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask and replaced his headband over his eye.

Naruto stared at the Orochimaru cosplayer.

"So what do you have? A tongue extension?" Naruto looked at the cosplay with disgust in the person's choice of character.

"Haha. No, nothing really special for mine. I wanted to do a snake version of Orochimaru but my money was kinda low. Besides, I'll probably have to get a new cosplay if the manga turns out like everyone says it does." The Orochimaru stared back, looking over Naruto's outfit.

"Don't tell me you want Naruto's body now, Orochimaru." Sasuke joked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise.

"Holy crap Sasuke! Did you just make a joke that was actually funny!? And with emotion none the less!"

"Shut up idiot. You're making an ass of yourself." Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead with a sharp rap.

"Grr….Sasuke…" Naruto huffed and went back to the Orochimaru cosplayer. Well he was going to, but Orochimaru was talking to the smaller Kakashi and the Neji was playing some sort of electrical device.

Naruto walked over to the Neji cosplayer. "What is that?" He pointed at the device.

The Neji looked up in surprise. "Jesus, I didn't see you there. This is a Nintendo DS, the new 'Naruto orange' special edition one. I'm playing Ninja Council 3. You have a DS, we can team up?" The Neji gripped his game device and rapidly pressed buttons in sequences that to Naruto, seemed to hurt his fingers.

"Uh no, I'm not really into the new technology. Where I'm from, I just found out about planes." Naruto stared at the dizzying movements of color on the screen of the DS.

"No? That's too bad. Bet you'd really like this, considering what a dedicated cosplayer you seem to be."

"Got him!" Tenten came out of the crowd, leading a large orange fox behind her. "He couldn't see well out of his eyes, so I had to find him and lead him back here. He's gonna need someone to help him around the con."


	10. To Burger King

The Kyuubi looked towards the right and looked down slightly in order to see who had dragged him out of the crowd. His tails swished to the left when he moved.

"Oh, Tenten. I thought you were some rapist or something" He pulled away from Tenten's grip.

"Yeah, because I live to rape giant animals." The Tenten gave the Kyuubi a punch in the arm and turned her attention to the rest of the cosplayers.

"Well, we have like 2 hours or something….anyone hungry? I left the food on the plane so I wouldn't be tempted to eat it before the con." Tenten dragged her backpack out from behind her and sifted through for her money pouch.

"You have my money…so I can't say no really without the chance of you just keeping my money." Orochimaru went over to Tenten and took her wallet back from her.

"Girl, you only had a few dollars to begin with!" Tenten took the wallet back once Orochimaru had taken some of the money back and pocketed it.

"Liez!" Orochimaru tossed a ten dollar bill to Neji, who let it sit on his head while he saved his game.

Naruto felt his stomach sting and growl. Sakura's did as well.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt. I'm hungry too." Kakashi herded his ninja together and prepared to follow the cosplayers.

"Uh, you have money right?" The cosplayer Naruto poked Naruto.

"Sure, we have a couple hundred ryo. We didn't really plan on losing our food to begin with." Sasuke glared at Naruto, who glared right back.

Silence…

"You guys are joking right? You don't have money?" Tenten put her pack back on her back and made sure she had all the money she needed.

"Money is money, or is it different here?" Kakashi questioned Tenten.

"No, not here. You gotta have American money. Other money is no good."

"Ya know what? Forget it. I brought money for the purpose of the con, but if we end up killing off the four better cosplayers, then we don't have much. It's on me." Tenten took Kyuubi's sleeve and pulled him away from Neji's DS.

"Alright, everyone. To Burger King!" Tenten pointed off towards the collection of buildings and shops.


	11. Meanwhile in the Establishment

((Oh wow, sorry for the delayed addition

((Oh wow, sorry for the delayed addition! School is ending soon, and I've been transferring documents like crazy to my home computer!))

It was a simple enough task really. The team of cosplayers and real time ninja get in, and get out of Burger King. Money? Not a problem. So buying the food wasn't an issue whatsoever.

It was more-so, the sudden appearance of a giant fluffy fox, a spear/staff wielding Asian girl, two hyperactive fluorescent boys with whiskers, an angsty teenager with a live-action sword, two short and tall masked ninja, a pink-haired bitch, a ninja with a superiority complex, and a Michael Jackson-like girl, into a large enough Burger King filled with unsuspecting civilians.

Children cowered or pointed, old couples looked away, employees wavered in uncertainty in whether to report them to the cops or the FBI. The security cameras in the building seemed to focus in on the odd spectacle before them. The Kyuubi and Neji glanced up to the northernmost camera, and waved happily. The camera zoomed in, and the two cocked their heads in amusement.

"Hey hey back over here you two! We're ordering!" The Orochimaru called over to her friends, motioning to the scared looking cashier who managed to stutter out a 'C-c-can I h-h-elp –y-y-ou?"

Kyuubi and Neji carefully followed a line back to their friends, Kyuubi stood against a wall to keep from losing his balance and bent over a bit to whisper his order in Neji's ear. "Uh huh." He said back to the fox, and went to the front of the line with Orochimaru and Tenten who were in the process of ordering.

"And I'll have a…." Tenten started, as Neji nudged his way through the line, ignoring the 'hey watch it!'s and the 'what the hell are you doing weirdo?!'s.

"Kyu there just wants a diet soda of some sorts. He's not eating, neither am I. Too loaded on Red Bull."

"Did you get that?"

"Are you even listening?"

"DAMMIT TENTEN STOP THAT YOU KNOW I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

And all the while, Team 7 couldn't help being fascinated and frightened all the same at the manner of these kids.

"They're so aggressive…" Whispered Sakura to her emo infatuation and her utter blonde annoyance.

"Yeh….they're like animals…" Sasuke muttered, arms crossed and eyes followed the whereabouts of everyone in the room. "Mindless dogs." He whispered to himself.

"I don't even think I'm this hyper. –dattebayo." Naruto scratched behind his head and smiled to himself.

"Oi, you guys. What're you ordering?" Kakashi looked down to his comrades after placing an order of similar tastes to Orochimaru's order of chicken tenders.

"Uh….what'ver you're getting I guess Kaka-sensai." Sakura nodded to Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto also nodded.

"Well this is just a spasm of originality. Anyways, Orochimaru there got it. Shouldn't be long now." Muttered Kakashi, who adjusted his headband ever so slightly to shift the weight of the metal from sticking at his eye.

"Order 192! On the front counter!" A voice booms from the counter, placing two trays filled with food and drinks sliding down the counterway. An eccentric pre-skip Naruto dashes over to grab a tray and teeters towards the table closest to the window. Tenten came behind him, the other tray in her hands. The two placed their trays down and sat down as a Kyuubi wielding Neji comes for the table attached to Tenten and Naruto's table, in order to leave enough room for Kyuubi. Team 7 took the cue once Orochimaru also went over to sit down, the team took the table to the right of Tenten, Naruto, and Orochimaru. Tenten reached over, passing the meals to the ninja as well as sodas.

"So um…Kaka-sensei?" Naruto prodded the open box before him and stared down the food that practically stared right bacl/

"Eh, Naruto?"

"Uhh…how'dya think these 'soda' work? Like it's in a cup, but it's paper but there's no way to drink it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached over, grabbing Naruto's soda cup and dragging a straw from the area as well. He pricked the top of the cup with the unsheathed straw and drew the straw down into the cup. He abruptly handed the cup back to a fairly startled fox boy who gave him a strange look before staring back at the cup.

"Uh…thanks Sasuke."

"Mrhm" Said a Sasuke, whom already had accomplished the task of finishing off two defenseless chicken tenders and choked them in sweet and sour sauce.

What an accomplishment indeed.


End file.
